


beach bum

by houxvertetbruyere



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, M/M, Mentioned Nipple Play, Mentioned bondage, Public Sex, Transporter Malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houxvertetbruyere/pseuds/houxvertetbruyere
Summary: Bones gets a hand on his cock and strokes him off with firm and insistent pressure.His vision goes golden and starry, his whole body feels like it’s made of fizzy champagne. It’s nice and all but it’s almost just like the feeling of being-Oh.Oh fuck.Trektober Day 5 - Transporter Malfunctions + Public Sex
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: Trektober 2020





	beach bum

“Ah fuck Bones. Right there, christ.” 

Jim cants his pelvis forwards and leans back to rest his weight on Bones’ thighs. The change in angle ruthless on his prostate.

“Fuck,” he pants. “Shit, fucking- God.”

Bones stops thrusting, lets Jim just _grind on him_. His thighs quake. He’s overly wet with lube, it’s cold on the backs of his thighs and messy where their bodies meet. His nipples throb from the hour they’d spent clamped- not to mention the torture Bones put them through with his mouth. His cock is soaked with precome and lube from Bones’ hand and it aches with every bob and thrust. His wrists are red from the time spent tied to Bones’ bed. 

It’s the filthiest thing they’ve ever done on the Enterprise.

Usually one or both of them is too conscious of their thin walls, the possibility of someone (Spock, most likely) overriding the lock and walking in. But today is different. Today the crew is on shore leave. The admiralty granted them two whole days in orbit around Risa. 

He promised Bones they’d get down to the surface and get some sunshine, some non-recycled air, as long as they could do this here first. Something about fucking like this on the Enterprise, surrounded by the first and second loves of his life (and no he would not be disclosing which was which) felt so right. And christ but Bones is delivering.

He arches his torso a little more, grinds harder and- fuck, he sobs at how overstimulated and painful and _good it is_. The heat simmering low in his belly has been a rolling boil for a good twenty minutes now. He’s not sure he’s ready for this to be over but God, he’s going to come whether he wants to or not. His body is bowed so tight his toes are tingling.

From the scrunch of his eyes and the way he can’t seem to get a breath in Bones must be right there with him. He grabs Jim’s hips in a slippery hot grip.

“Fuck fuck fuck, Jimmy baby, I gotta- I’m gonna come.” 

Jim summons all the rest of his energy to raise up on his knees, give Bones room to thrust. His fingers are tingling now too, and his arms. And his legs...

“Yeah, fill me up, Bones, come on.”

Just as Bones starts to shoot inside him an odd sensation overtakes him that- well- he doesn’t think coming has ever felt like this?

Bones gets a hand on his cock and strokes him off with firm and insistent pressure. 

His vision goes golden and starry, his whole body feels like it’s made of fizzy champagne. It’s nice and all but it’s almost just like the feeling of being- 

Oh.

Oh fuck.

Jim has just enough time to cover his eyes at the sudden sunlight blinding him before he’s coming all over Bones’ belly.

His knees that were just a moment ago pressed into starfleet issue bedding are now dug into soft warm sand. There’s a breeze blowing the scent of coconut and Risian passion melon. Jim peeks through his fingers.

Yeah, that’s Temtibi Lagoon. They’ve been transported to Risa. Completely naked and covered in come and lube.

“Keptin!” a familiar voice shrieks from somewhere to his right. He can’t look.

Bones scrambles up to sitting and pulls them together for at least a shred of modesty. 

Someone (or a few someones?) is giggling nearby and Jim is never going to be able to make eye contact with anyone on his crew ever again.

“Oh Christ, the kid saw us,” Bones is grumbling into Jim’s shoulder. “Hey, Taylor, you using that towel? Yeah, thanks.”

A shuffle of feet on the sand behind him and then a giant beach towel drops around Jim’s shoulders. He grabs it and chances a look around them. His face is so hot he can’t possibly blush harder but there on the beach is at least half of his bridge crew (not Spock or Uhura, small mercies) a few crewmen from the lower decks and too many Risians looking at them with interest.

Time to put on his game face. He grins and waves.

“Uh, hey there guys.” He says with a little chuckle. 

This gets him a wolf whistle and a handful of laughs from his crew. Everyone who had stopped what they were doing to ogle the naked, mid-coitus newcomers slowly goes back to what they were doing.

Bones gets his own towel and finally pulls out of Jim. It’s excruciating both physically, his rim oversensitive and swollen, and also because they have an audience. Having come slide out of him in public, on a sandy beach in full daylight no less, is not an experience he wants to repeat.

He’s working out how to get up from the beach with legs made of jello when Scotty comes running toward them.

He’s red-faced and out of breath by the time he reaches them and he needs a minute of wheezing before he can speak.

“Sorry! So sorry! Had a wee glitch!”

“This is your fault?” Bones’ fierce glare is somewhat ruined by the way he’s clutching his towel around his waist. Scotty doesn’t look nearly sorry enough.

“Aye. And no. In a manner of speaking. You see, ah, well I dinnea ken wha’ they were aiming for. The transporter should no’ a done that but Keenser and young Jayla will be scrubbing plasma manifolds until kingdom come I promise-”

“Scotty,” Jim interrupts. Between the lube and come and now sand his ass feels so gross. H has to get clean soon or he’s going to scream. “Whatever happened, I expect a full incident report. But save it for tomorrow, yeah?”

All the tension in Scotty drains out on a sigh.

“Aye, sir.”

“Good. Now, Bones? Isn’t that cabana we booked around here somewhere?”

“Number 106.” Bones nods. Scotty is still in front of them, looking back and forth between them like in horrified interest.

“Super. Well... I’m burning up so…” Scotty doesn’t take the hint to fuck off and Jim can’t be polite anymore. He turns toward the row of huts and starts walking.

“Bones!” He shouts without looking back.

“Yeah?”

“Aren’t you coming?”

“I thought he already did!” Someone shouts. It sounds suspiciously like Rand though he hadn’t spotted her in the crowd. several people burst out laughing.

Oh yeah, Jim is never looking anyone in the eye ever again.


End file.
